Vanity Insanity
#VanityInsanity is the thirty-fourth short of DC Super Hero Girls that was released online. Synopsis Zee Zatara's magic goes haywire during her frantic attempts to make herself look good for her school picture. Plot The episode starts of with Jess complimenting Zee that she looks good, but Zee reminds Jess that she just can't be good, and that she needs to be mesmerizing, and informs her that Picture Day is the most important day of her life. Jess that reminds her that she thought that meeting Sargon the Sorcerer was the most important day of her life, but Zee tells Jess that she changed her mind. She then tells Jess to picture in the future that she's a star, and the best magician in the world, and people everyone adored her, but reminder her that if someone researched her up, and found a bad high school photo, everything that she dreamed for would be gone. Oliver then shows up and reminds Zee that her fans would remember her curl from her hair. Zee asks where the curl is, but Oliver heads to class, while Zee angrily shouts out his name. Later, at the science lab, Zee asks her lab partner Karen if she's seen a curl, but Karen notices no curl. Zee asks her if she was sure, but she told Zee that Oliver was messing with her, and that there was nothing wrong with her hair, that was until she told Zee that her hair had caught on a spark, due to some of it going inside the test tube. Zee gets shocked, and runs around the classroom, while Karen, a boy, Jess and Babs watch her, until Oliver gets a bucket of water and pours it on Zee. This causes Zee to sprint to the bathroom, while Babs watches horrified. Zee runs into a restroom, but she doesn't realize that she ran into the boys' bathroom. Garth gets shocked and Zee tells him that she will need the restroom. Zee then opens her magic bag and tries to look for her wand, and when she finds it, she tries to cast a spell to get her look back to normal, but a dolphin pops up and causes Zee to drop the wand in the sink. This also causes goo to rise up out of the sink, while Zee gets scared. The goo breaks open the door while Zee rides on it, and it also causes goo to get on her. She tries to shake the goo of, but it only causes goo to get on Doris, Diana and Kara, making Doris and Kara angry, and Diana confused. This also causes a boy to start a food fight, and Zee gets scared. Food thrown by the students causes food to get on Zee hair, causing her to look even worse. Mr. Chapin announces that it is time for Picture Day, and tells the students to line up. Zee sadly walks up to the line, and Oliver reminds her that this was the best she'd every looked. He also reminds Zee that he would post a photo online for her, and if it got deleted, he would repeatedly repost it. The pipe from above breaks, causing Goo to get on everyone except Zee, and Zee also gets her wand back. She casts the spell successfully, and does a hair flip. She also tells Oliver that she looks good in green and walks up, but forgot about the curl, looks embarrassed, gets her Photo taken, and the episode ends. Cast * Kimberly Brooks as Karen Beecher/Bumblebee * Grey Griffin as Doris Zeul/Gigainta * Jessica McKenna as Garth Bernstien/Aqualad * Eddie Perino as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Fred Tatasciore as Mr. Chapin * Myrna Velasco as Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern * Kari Wahlgren as Zee Zatara/Zatanna Trivia * Although Babs, Kara, Diana and Jimmy appear in this short, they do not have any lines. *On September 28, 2019, this short and "Tough Crowd" were released as a "Digital Exclusive" on Cartoon Network UK's YouTube channel. *This episode also reveals that Zee uses eye shadow. Gallery Screenshot 20191212-172122 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191212-172254 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191212-172545 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191212-172718 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191212-172930 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 20191212-172958 YouTube.jpg Screenshot 2019-12-13 at 2.11.15 PM.png|RUN Screenshot 2019-12-13 at 2.13.35 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-13 at 2.12.50 PM.png|AWW! Category:Cartoon Category:Webisodes Category:Super Shorts